Bra
by Meiriona
Summary: A postLightspeed preTitans Together encounter between Jinx and Kid Flash that goes exactly as one of them planned, and not at all as the other did. oneshot


Jinx had learned to case a joint for possible break in long before the HIVE. That skill hearkened back to her street child days, when more often than not she was breaking in to find a place to sleep away from the pouring rain, other thieves, and people who would assume a girl with a slim body and exotic hair was a whore. In the sweltering hot Calcutta summers, she'd learned how to keep from letting the airflow change when she entered a room.

Learning to pick the most profitable places to look came later, with practice and clients. Knowing the market value, the wealthy buyers with no qualms on how the goods were acquired, that took research and cunning. Jinx made the right contacts in the HIVE, watched the mobsters, the working girls, knew where a good fence was in any district of town. She knew exactly how much weight and mass she could carry to the nearest safe-house. Currently, she could carry 14.5 lbs in a volume of up to a cubic foot.

Jinx knew the beats of every police officer in the city. She had agreements with some cops, they looked the other way when she found the drug dealers and beat the living hell out of them for their cash, in exchange for her tracking them down and leaving them for easy pickup in a locked dumpster. It worked out well enough, no matter how many she took out, more came to replace them sooner or later.

The only thing that kept her from being a highly successful criminal was the so called 'heroes' and in particular, Kid Flash. He took her loot out of her hands the minute she relaxed her guard. Not tonight, though. She'd had enough witty banter with him that lead to her being forced to just give up and beat up the first mugger she came upon to take out her rage.

A careful hex took out the security system. Careful pick work opened the door and let Jinx slip into the jewellery shop with no hassle. A few well placed taps revealed the weak points on the glass case, and another small power hex allowed her to removed, in one piece, the top pane. Easily fenced small gems and diamonds that can be re-cut and sold in new jewellery, gold that can be melted down and re-used, she was picking carefully, and once she had a good handful, Jinx nodded and decided on a job well done.

"Should you be doing that? You know I'm just going to take it from you and put it back." Right on cue, Kid Flash had arrived. But, Jinx had been ready for that. She wasn't going to let him ruin a perfect heist, not this time.

"No you won't, and you want to know why?" Jinx had never been good at trying the villain psych-out. The whole 'heroes are susceptible to paradoxical monologues' theory never really made sense to her. But she had to stall for time. Just long enough to accomplish her goal.

"Sure, why not. I have time to listen to a pretty girl talk." Kid Flash said, leaning carefree against a wall.

"Because you're a hero, and I am a maiden. And a hero would _never_ do something that would steal the innocence of a maiden." As she said this, Jinx casually dropped the jewels and gold into her bra. "You see, if you were to attempt to retrieve the goods, you might lay your hands on _my _goods, and that is just not something a proper hero does, is it?"

Kid Flash was rapidly turning red, his jaw hanging halfway to his feet. Apparently, this was not one of the things they taught at hero school. Odd, because it was one of the first things the HIVE began training their students in. Abuse the hero's nature as a justice lover, and you have one great advantage to begin with. Adding in to the fact Kid Flash had been attempting far too clean flirtations with her to begin with, to imply that he'd have to _cop a feel_ to do his job was just a bit too much for the boy's mind to take.

"I-I-I" He stammered uselessly as she replaced the pane of glass on the case. He may not have qualms about hitting a girl, but this was another story. Jinx smiled and shot a hex at him that he only just dodged.

"Don't follow me, hero boy. You won't get anywhere." With that remark, Jinx left the store through the front door and skipped happily down the street.

She wasn't a top graduate from the HIVE academy for nothing, and even without her team she would never let the lessons she'd learned go to waste. This was not the most use she'd ever gotten from her gender, but it came close.

And to think, Gizmo had thought she was going to go soft and turn on them just because she'd gone solo. He thought she would forget her life. As if. Jinx had yet to decide where she wanted to be in ten years, but she knew she didn't want to be in jail or with the idiots. And everyone knew, good is stupid. She was going to play every card in her hand, and for now she'd removed one obstacle. Kid Flash might not even attempt to foil her again this week.

Of course, diamonds in the bra weren't very comfortable.

* * *

Too many one shots of Jinx letting Kid Flash foil her post-Lightspeed and pre Titans Together lead to this. I figured there's plenty of room for her to store things there, unlike some unrealisticly endowed females on the show. And I also think Kid Flash would be a bit too much of a hero to do anything like what Jinx implies he'd have to do.

Of course, this wouldn't work on the main Titans, Raven would use her powers, or Titans East, a flood would wash them out, but on Kiddy?

That's what _I_ thought.


End file.
